Alexandria Sage Evans, Who's That?
by Azaziel's Mistress
Summary: What is Lily had a twin sister? She was the one that helped her through the tough times while dealing with her own problems. The one Lily always looked up to. She was the only one that could be friends with both the Marauders and Snape (a seemingly impossible thing to do). What was her name? Alexandria Sage Evans.
1. Powers and Muggles

**Summary:** What is Lily had a twin sister? She was the one that helped her through the tough times while dealing with her own problems. The one Lily always looked up to. She was the only one that could be friends with both the Marauders and Snape (a seemingly impossible thing to do). What was her name? Alexandria Sage Evans.

**AN: / I DON'T OWN EITHER TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. TIME SET IS WHEN LILY AND ALEX ARE 7 YEARS OLD AND PROGRESSES THROUGH WHEN HARRY IS IN HIS THIRD YEAR THEIR LIVES AT HOGWARTS, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I PROBABLY WILL, THANKS!**

Lily's POV

I stared silently at the wall above us, cringing slightly, every time I heard my mother, Jazmine, cry out in pain as my step-father, Henry, hit her.

In the background, you could hear my nasty step-sister, Petunia, laughing wickedly, at my mum's pain. I curled tighter into my twin, Alexandria or Alex's, side and sobbed into the darkness. I knew Alex was hurting too, but this time she had to be the strong one.

I know it sounds wrong, but every time my mother was whipped we would have to take turns on who would comfort who while the whipping was going on. Usually even if it was my turn Alex would comfort me.

Alex stroked my hair soothingly, not even bothering to whisper fake comforts in my ear. I went ahead and pressed my head against her chest, slightly calming down, listening to the soothing beat of Alex's heart.

About a few hours later we heard Henry leave with Petunia for the next maybe 2 days, like they always did. As soon as we were sure he was very far away, we ran outside to help our mother, only to see a sight that would traumatize our 9 year old minds forever.

We always knew Henry beat on our mother with whips and knives, but this time was the worst thing he had ever done to her. Her face and legs were marked from whip lines, while carved down her torso were words like "WHORE" or "BITCH".

This sight made my and Alex's blood boil, '_how dare he do this to her'_. The only reason I knew what Alex was feeling was because we had this special connection that allowed us to feel our other twin's emotion, see each other's dreams, and sometimes see through the other twin's eyes.

It was both creepy and wonderful.

Anyways, if you want to continue reading this and not thinking we are freaks you should know this. Mum, Alex, and I are witches.

That is the reason why Henry beats on Mum, because he wants to be in control, he wants to feel secure and think everything is in order. That is the only reason we haven't retaliated, is because Mum thinks that it isn't fair to use magic against Muggles (non-magical folks) since they have no way to fight back.

We have been learning magic ever since we knew how to talk, walk, and read. We learned different things from simple cleaning spells to patronuses. Mum was very enthusiastic about learning and boy did she imprint that on us.

From all of our studies we know French, Latin, and Spanish; how to do advanced potions, spells, we were intermediate at Occlumency and Legilimens. This is all in addition to that weird twin connection we said about earlier. We didn't get to attend Muggle School because Henry thought we might meet someone and tell them what was happening to us.

Back to the present, we used all of our strength to pull mum off the ground and drag her to our bedroom for her to get some sleep.

As soon as we heard light snores, we went back to the living to clean up.

"Do you think it's gonna get worse?" I asked Alex. She had the saddest look on her face that I had ever seen. This worried me because through all of this Alex was the strongest. She pulled through anything and rose to the top.

"Yes"

I barley heard what she said because it was so quiet. Suddenly we both started crying, we ran towards each other and cried together for what seemed like hours.


	2. Platform 9 34 and Glares

**Summary:** What is Lily had a twin sister? She was the one that helped her through the tough times while dealing with her own problems. The one Lily always looked up to. She was the only one that could be friends with both the Marauders and Snape (a seemingly impossible thing to do). What was her name? Alexandria Sage Evans.

**AN: / I DON'T OWN EITHER TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. TIME SET IS WHEN LILY AND ALEX ARE YOUNGER AND PROGRESSES THROUGH THEIR LIVES AT HOGWARTS, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I PROBABLY WILL, THANKS!**

**2 YEARS LATER**

Alex POV

Lily and I wandered outside to go see if we could go play with our friend Severus Snape, the day before we all had to go to Hogwarts.

Sev was going through basically the same thing as us, but the damage inflicted on our mother was more severe. When we first met Sev he was painstakingly shy and refused to talk to us. That was until one day he overheard us talking about how horrible our lives were and he realized he could connect with us. Since that day we were an inseparable trio of kids.

He told us about a place called Hogwarts, a school for young witches and wizards to learn magic. The way he talked about it was like he was in an unbreakable trance, his eyes would get glazed over and he would get really excited, a rare thing to see from Sev.

When we finally got to the swing sets he was already there, waiting for us to arrive. I held my wand in my hand ready to surprise him. I thought back to the day I got my wand when I was 10 years old.

_*Flashback*_

_Lily and I were outside jumping in the air, trying to catch butterflies when a majestic bird flew towards to us. "Hello young children," I heard a voice call out in my mind. _

_I was fairly calm because I recognized the bird as a Phoenix. "Hello" I replied. He noticed that we didn't have wands and that we were witches so he offered to help us make one. _

_Lily and I were ecstatic at the idea of making our own wands, but then I realized something. "We can't pay you back" I said to the bird. "Actually you can he said by keeping me with you so people don't hunt me" Lily and I quickly agreed. "Can we name you," I asked? And he said "how about Nix."_

_For the next few months we worked hard trying to make our wands. When we finally finished we marveled in pride._

_The wands were made of willow wood that had been melted and infused with phoenix tears before it was hardened again, giving it better healing abilities. _

_The wands were 13 in" long with phoenix feather, dragon heartstring, and unicorn hair, making it extremely powerful. They were also pliant, making it sturdy, but not too flexible. _

_Where had we found the resources to make this you ask. Well, a phoenix can be very 'persuasive' with witches and wizards to get things._

"_Your wands are done, and thank you sweet girls for letting me stay with you" Nix said before flying to go get some water from the makeshift cage we made for him._

_*End of flashback*_

I smiled at the thought; Nix had left us a year ago on a mission to find his family again, before continuing my current mission. I was right behind him and bam! I used one of my home-made spells, levicorpus, and he was suddenly hanging upside down by his ankle.

"Hey!" Sev yelled. His facial expression was angry, but his eyes were playful and carefree. Lily then came up next me and mumbled the counter-spell, Liberacorpus, to get him down. "Hey, what did you do that for?" I said glaring at her playfully. She rolled her eyes at me before helping Sev up. "Are you guys excited for Hogwarts?" Sev said enthusiastically. This time Lily and I both rolled our eyes before saying, "Of course we are Sev, how many times do we have to say that?" at the same time.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Lily and I had to walk a very long way to King's Cross station because our mother couldn't drive us, and I would never ask Henry to drive me. When we looked down at our tickets we were confused.

"Where is Platform 9 and ¾?" Lily asked confused. "Well, even if I don't know where it is I doubt it would be in the open. They probably wouldn't want some spare muggle to walk on the train would they?" I said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Lily then gave me the 'seriously' glare. If you are wondering how she did that read on. You see, over the summer Lily, Sev, and I were perfecting our glares. This is a list of them;

'Duh' glare

'Stare down' glare

'Death' glares

'I'm gonna kill you for that later' glare

'Stop that right now' glare

And the 'Seriously' glare

I was best at the 'death' glare, Sev was best at the 'I'm gonna kill you for that later' glare, and Lily was best at the 'stare down' glare.

When Sev finally arrived he kept on apologizing for making us late. "Well, if you don't want to miss the train then hurry up and help us get there" Lily said. Sev blushed before pointing at the wall between platform 9 and platform 10.

"You have to go through there" Sev said before running into it and disappearing. Lily and I looked at each other in bewilderment before running through together.

I closed my eyes and waited for the hurt of crashing into a brick wall.

When we got through we looked around ourselves in amazement. Sev then beckoned us towards him just as the train gave its final whistle, forcing us to run to get on.


	3. Light Years and Introductions

**Summary:** What is Lily had a twin sister? She was the one that helped her through the tough times while dealing with her own problems. The one Lily always looked up to. She was the only one that could be friends with both the Marauders and Snape (a seemingly impossible thing to do). What was her name? Alexandria Sage Evans.

**AN: / I DON'T OWN EITHER TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. TIME SET IS WHEN LILY AND ALEX ARE YOUNGER AND PROGRESSES THROUGH THEIR LIVES AT HOGWARTS, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I PROBABLY WILL, THANKS!**

Lily's POV

I looked around me in amazement, on the train there were so many students I could make friends with! My only friends currently are Sev and Alex, and Alex doesn't even really count because she is my sister.

We noticed that there were glass compartments we had to choose from. We kept on looking around for one but most of them already had people that knew each other and were older in there. When we finally came across an empty compartment we shoved our stuff in and sat down tiredly.

I opened up a Charms textbook for fifth years even though I already knew most of the charms inside of it. Next to me Alex, was fidgeting, and looked extremely and utterly bored out of her mind. I chuckled and rolled my eyes before saying, "Alex, would you like to prank somebody".

She brightened up immediately at the idea, before looking at me and Sev with mischief twinkling in her blue eyes. She was about to explain to us her idea for pranks when 4 people came bursting into the compartment.

The first one I saw was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He had hazel eyes that twinkled with mischief just like Alex's when she was planning trouble. He had cute bed hair that looked like it had just been tousled. He was good looking, but by the look in his eyes I knew he knew and was egotistical.

The next person in was a very handsome guy, but not as good looking as my guy. He had beautiful stormy grey eyes and black hair that would sometimes drape over his face. I could tell by Alex's face that she thought he was H-O-T, HOT! I thought the same thing about him as my guy.

The third boy in was just as good looking as the others, he had beautiful caramel/butterscotch eyes, that could read you with one glance. He had square glasses on the sat on the edge of his nose. His hair was the same color as his eyes, only a shade darker. He looked like someone I would be friends with. The only thing that was different about his face is that he had scars littering it.

I was surprised when the last boy came in; he was light years away from being as good looking as the other boys. His buck-teeth that come out of his mouth and his bent over back gave him the impression of a dirty rat, and I knew I pitied him.

"What do you want" Alex said, raising an eyebrow at them. Stormy Grey said," We were wondering if we could share this compartment with you, there are no others" while smirking.

Alex saw the smirk and instantly I could tell she would be flirting with him constantly. "Well, if you're going to be sharing a compartment with us, then we should know you're names" Alex said while smirking.

They took that as an initiative and sat on the other side of the compartment. Stormy Grey got up on his knees before Alex and said, "Sirius Black, it's a pleasure I could meet you" while smirking again. Egotistical did the same thing to me, but his name was James Potter.

Scar boy rolled his eyes before lending out his hand to shake ours and said," Don't mind them, my name is Remus Lupin, at your service to keep this jerks away from you.

The last boy in introduced himself as "P-p-p-p-peter P-p-p-pettigrew" and I heard Alex, Sirius, and James snicker under their breath.


	4. Gits and Death Glares

**Summary:** What is Lily had a twin sister? She was the one that helped her through the tough times while dealing with her own problems. The one Lily always looked up to. She was the only one that could be friends with both the Marauders and Snape (a seemingly impossible thing to do). What was her name? Alexandria Sage Evans.

**AN: / I DON'T OWN EITHER TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER. TIME SET IS WHEN LILY AND ALEX ARE YOUNGER AND PROGRESSES THROUGH THEIR LIVES AT HOGWARTS, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I PROBABLY WILL, THANKS!**

Alex POV

The compartment was in complete silence for all of about 5 minutes until I couldn't take it anymore. "Will somebody hurry up and talk! I don't care if you are planning world destruction just talk about something!" I yelled.

The 4 boys stared at me while Sev and Lily just looked at me in amusement. Instead of blushing like most people do I just sat there waiting with an incredulous look on my face.

Sirius's eyes widened dramatically and he said," Oh dear brother, how did she know, that as our biggest secret". "Well of course I know" I said "I know what is happening with everything and I see everything in this world." arrogantly

Sirius then looked amused and said, "So you can see and know when I am taking a shower" while smirking. Smirking back I said, "What else do you expect me to do with my time baby" and raised an eyebrow. James burst out laughing at Sirius's face.

While he looked stricken I turned to Sev and Lily, "What house do you guys want to be sorted into" I asked. James stopped laughing at Sirius long enough to say,"I WANT TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR, HOME OF THE BRAVE AND HEROIC SOULS!"

Sev ignored him and said,"I hope we get sorted into Slytherin, which is where I am going". When they heard what Sev said James and Sirius glared at Sev.

"Why would anyone want to be in a house with lying cheating filthy snakes like them?" Sirius hissed.

I was surprised at how quickly his demeanor changed when they mentioned Slytherin. Sev looked stricken before saying," Well I think it is a house for people who are actually smart and get things done, shouldn't you know Black considering your family has been in there for centuries." while smirking

"Well just because someone's family has been there doesn't that they are going to do the same thing" Sirius said angrily. Before we could respond Sev said, "Are you kidding Black your family is one of the darkest ones out there" still smirking.

Angrily Sirius responded." You must have been really confused reading the paper on my family with all that grease coming from your hair".

"Okay, okay, okay" I yelled to get everyone to listen. "How about this, if the boys have a problem with Sev either they get out or we get out"

Lily huffed and turned to walk out the room with Sev trailing behind her before she realized I wasn't following. She turned and said, "Are you coming Alex?"

I shook my head no and she stormed out the room


	5. Shit Just Got Real

**Summary:** What is Lily had a twin sister? She was the one that helped her through the tough times while dealing with her own problems. The one Lily always looked up to. She was the only one that could be friends with both the Marauders and Snape (a seemingly impossible thing to do). What was her name? Alexandria Sage Evans.

**AN: / I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. TIME SET IS WHEN LILY AND ALEX ARE YOUNGER AND PROGRESSES THROUGH THEIR LIVES AT HOGWARTS, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I PROBABLY WILL, THANKS!**

Alex POV

I knew I was wrong to do it, but the boys actually seemed nice besides them insulting my best friend. At first I glared at them for a total of 5 minutes before Sirius cracked.

"Okay" he said "I sincerely apologize for being a git this one time" James nodded along with him. Remus rolled his eyes before going back to his book, and Peter looked down right terrified of me.

After that we got along fine, discussing previous pranks we've pulled and how we got away with them. We discovered that Jamsie had an Invisibility Cloak and we right away started to plan a prank to begin the year.

It was half-way through the ride when I noticed I didn't have my robes on. "Oi! We have to get our robes on before the ride is over!" I yelled at them. This seemed to bring them out of their planning scheme and they looked flustered.

Siri then smirked and said, "Well get out then, it is 4 boys and 1 girl". I glared at him before saying, "I am only letting you gits get away with this one time" before walking out the compartment.

I finally found the compartment that Sev and Lily were in which wasn't so far away from the boys' compartment. When I first walked in Sev/Lily glared, until they realized it was just me.

They both got up and squeezed me into a tremendous hug that left me wheezing. When I told Lily what happened she was only slightly less mad at them. "Anyway" I drawled "Sev needs to get out, unless he wants to see us naked" I said while smirking at his flustered face.

He walked out of the compartment grumbling under his breath. Once he left Lily and I started undressing. When Lily was taking her shirt off I looked over and squealed she was finally filling out my bra! 'Lily you're filling out like me" and squealed again while Lily blushed.

I frowned looking at the uniform before saying, "All we have to do is charm the shirt to be tighter and the skirt a little bit higher". Lily shrieked in disapproval and embarrassment, which, unfortunately, caused a disruptance.

This also made the boys rush in to see what was wrong. Sev, Remus, and Peter turned around quickly and left to give us privacy, but Jamsie and Siri just stood there drooling like idiots.

Lily flustered and turned around, putting her shirt back on, but I waited for them to leave too. And right before I could give them motivation they left by themselves. Only with my shirt and shoes, I let out an angry shriek before chasing them out of the compartment.

Without a shirt

Without shoes

And with only a bra and skirt on

Shit just got real


	6. Author's Note

_**I am so sorry about not updating, I'm just trying to get some ideas. Thanks DreyMarley about the review. I know I went overboard, its just that I have been dreaming of a character with all of those things. Here are some OC's I have been coming up with, so I can spread the powers out. Again, sorry about going overboard. I may use these for another story, this story will continue, but just let me think of some more ideas. The new story with these characters in it will come out soon.**_

**_OC's_**

**Belliangelo "Bella" Salvia Dea Guerrero-twin sister to Belloangelo**

-Dirty blonde hair

-mid-arm length

-natural straight messy hair that can never be tamed

-ocean blue eyes

-naturally arched eyebrows

-long thick eyelashes

-very thick British accent

-outgoing, funny, musically talented, loves pranks, tomboy, and trained fighter (hand to hand, kick boxing, boxing, martial arts, karate, and wrestling)

-caring, loving, half metamormagus, half veela

-pure blood

**Belloangelo "Angelo" Calma Dio Guerrero-twin brother to Belliangelo**

-dirty blonde hair

-sits on top of his head

-natural straight messy hair that can never be tamed

-deep purple eyes

-naturally arched eyebrows

-long thick eyelashes

-very thick British accent

-more reserved, funny, can't carry a tune, calmer, loves pranks, trained fighter (hand to hand, kick boxing)

-caring, loving, half metamorphmagus, half veela

-pure blood

**Dea "DeeDee" Meraviglioso Stella nee Guerrero-mother to twin Guerrero's**

-pure black hair

-reaches to waist

-hair has natural big bouncy curls

-ocean blue eyes

-natural arched eyebrows

-long thick eyelashes

-very thick British accent

-quiet, bookworm, nice, funny, musically talented, girly girl

-caring, veela

-pure blood

**Chiedo "Chie" Dio Guerrero-father to twin Guerrero's**

-dirty blonde hair

-sits on top of his head

-naturally straight, can never be tamed

-deep purple eyes

-natural thin eyebrows

-short thick eyelashes

-very thick Italian accent

-loud, loves pranks, huge sense of humor, can't carry a tune

-caring, metamormagus

-pure blood

**  
Nicole "Nicki" Artemis Black-twin to Sirius "Siri" Black**

-pure black hair

-reaches to shoulders

-hair is naturally tousled, can never be tamed

-stormy grey eyes

-natural thin arched eyebrows

-long thin eyelashes

-very thick British accent

-loud, loves to prank, outgoing, out of control, huge flirt, musically talented

-caring, nice

-pure blood

**Alexandria "Alex" Sage Evans-twin sister to Lily "Lils" Evans**

-sun streaked blonde hair

-reaches to waist

-natural big bouncy curls

-emerald green eyes

-natural thin arched eyebrows

-long thin eyelashes

-very thin British accent

-quiet, comes up with ideas, musically talented, trained fighter (hand to hand, kickboxing)

-caring

-muggle born

**Benjamin "Ben" Luminous White-older brother to Katherine "Kat" White**

-silver/grey hair

-reaches beginning of neck

-naturally straight

-silver/ grey eyes

-natural thick eyebrows

-short thick eyelashes

-very thick European accent

-quiet, helps come up with ideas, super smart, can't carry a tune, trained fighter (hand to hand, kickboxing)

-caring, nice

-half blood

**Katherine "Kat" Luminosity White-younger sister to Benjamin "Ben" White**

-lavender purple hair

-reaches to beginning of her neck

-naturally curly

-golden eyes

-thick arched eyebrows

-long thick eyelashes

-very thick European accent

-quiet, reserved, keeps them in check, super smart, musically talented

-nice

-half blood

**Jasmine "Jazz" ****Imponente Bonne Summers-best friend to Belliangelo "Bella" Guerrero**

-light purple hair

-in an army cut hairstyle

-naturally straight

- Dark blue eyes

-thin high arched eyebrows

-long thin eyelashes

-no accent

-outgoing, loud, slightly violent, loves to prank, bookworm, trained fighter (hand to hand, kick boxing, martial arts, boxing)

-violent

-muggle born

**Maxine "Max" Fresco Polluelo Winters- best friend to Belliangelo "Bella" Guerrero**

-light purple hair

-goes down to her shoulders

-naturally straight

- Dark blue eyes

-thin high arched eyebrows

-long thin eyelashes

-no accent

-outgoing, loud, dramatic, loves to prank, hates studying, trained fighter (hand to hand, kick boxing, boxing)

-very dramatic

-muggle born

**Alexis "Lexi" Elena Evelyn Springs-**** best friend to Belliangelo "Bella" Guerrero**

-light purple hair

-reaches to beginning of her neck

-naturally straight

- Dark blue eyes

-thin high arched eyebrows

-long thin eyelashes

-no accent

-outgoing, loud, quick thinker, supremely smart bookworm, trained fighter (kick boxing, martial arts, boxing)

-super smart

-muggle born

**Annabelle "Anna" Emma Mia Potter- best friend of Natalie "Nat" White, James' older sister**

-Black hair

- Down to waist

-Naturally in big curls

-Sparkling green eyes

-Thin high arched eyebrows

-Long thick eyelashes

-British accent

- Outgoing, loud, quick thinker, supremely smart bookworm, trained fighter (kick boxing, martial arts, boxing)

-Super awesome in fights

-Pure blood

**Natalie "Nat" Zoe Olivia White- best friend of Annabelle "Anna" Potter, Ben's older sister**

-silver hair with purple streaks

-down to shoulders

-natural slight wave

- Purple eyes

- Thick arched eyebrows

-long thick eyelashes

-European accent

- Quiet, helps come up with ideas, super smart, can't carry a tune, trained fighter (hand to hand, kickboxing)

-Always helping with useful curses in fights

-half blood

**Ethan "Pole" Cole Ryan Potter- James' older brother, worst enemy of Andrew "Drew" White**

-black hair,

- In army cut,

-naturally messy,

- Big hazel eyes

-thin arched eyebrows

-short thick eyelashes,

- British accent,

- quiet, snobbish, super smart, can't carry a tune

- Snobbish prefect most people don't like likes,

- Pure blood,

**Andrew "Drew" Lucas Elijah Winters- Ben's older brother**

-lavender purple hair

- Down to beginning of neck

- Naturally straight

- silver/grey eyes

- Thick arched eyebrows

- Long thin eyelashes

-European accent

- Loud, quick thinker, supremely smart bookworm

-really cool and carefree

- Half blood

**_Groups_**

**Luminosity**** (the band**)

**Lead singer-** Nicki Black

**Singer-**Bella Guerrero

**Backgrounder Dancers (Luminous) -** Ben White, Sirius Black, James Potter, Angelo Guerrero

**Bass guitar-**Alex Evans

**Electric keyboard-**Lily Evans

**Drums-**Kat White

**Luminous (the dancers)**

Ben White

Sirius Black

James Potter

Angelo Guerrero

Nicki Black

Kat White

Bella Guerrero

**Marauders (the male pranksters)**

**Angelo-**Speed- Male Panther,

**James-**Prongs- Male Stag,

**Sirius-**Padfoot- Male Dog,

**Remus-**Moony- Werewolf,

**Peter-**Wormtail- Male Rat

**The Seven Queens of Chaos (the female pranksters)**

**Bella-**Oceania- Female Panther

**Nicki-**Fluffy- Female Dog

**Alex-**Spots- Female Leopard

**Kat-**Wolfy-Female Wolf

**Lexi-**Feather- Female Abnormally Large Sussex

**Jazz-**Nix- Female Phoenix

**Max-**Doe- Female Deer

**The Violent Triplets (the girls that are the most trained in fighting)**

**Jazz-**Ma-Best at Martial Arts

**Lexi-**Box-Best at Boxing

**Max-**KB- Best at Kick Boxing

**Bella**-Hook- Best at Hand to Hand

**_Pairs_**

Bella and Sirius

Angelo and Alex

Nicki and Ben

Drew and Anna

Nat and Pole

DeeDee and Chie

Lexi and Xenophilius

Kat and Remus

Max and Amos

Jazz and Drake

James and Lily

Amelia and Peter

Frank and Alice


	7. Wolf Whistles

**Summary:** What is Lily had a twin sister? She was the one that helped her through the tough times while dealing with her own problems. The one Lily always looked up to. She was the only one that could be friends with both the Marauders and Snape (a seemingly impossible thing to do). What was her name? Alexandria Sage Evans.

**AN: / I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. TIME SET IS WHEN LILY AND ALEX ARE YOUNGER AND PROGRESSES THROUGH THEIR LIVES AT HOGWARTS, PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG ABOUT THE STORY WHICH I PROBABLY WILL, THANKS!**

Sirius POV

James, Remus, and Peter were right behind me, rushing to get on the train before we missed it. The only thing we saw in front of us was a flash of blonde hair and red hair and a pair of twin looking pair of long legs. I wolf-whistled inside my head, whoever those girls were probably damn hot and I wanted to see for myself

I could tell James was thinking the same thing, so we quietly followed them from a distance. They were 2 twins, same body, same facial shape/features, and the only difference in the body is one had bigger breasts then the other.

The main difference is one had waist length fiery red hair and bright innocent emerald green eyes. And the other had waist length dirty blonde hair and mischievous, devious ocean blue eyes, but for some reason, both of their eyes held depth of sadness, pain, and misery.

I knew James had instantaneously fallen in love with the innocent one, so the mischievous one was mine, and I had to say she was beautiful. The only thing that put them off was the boy behind them with long black greasy hair, a hooked nose, and was very short.

When they finally found a compartment we waited a few minutes before bursting in breathless, giving the image of just running to get there. I saw Innocent and Mischievous scanning the crowd. I smirked as I saw Innocent's eyes widen on James and Mischievous' on me.

"What do you want?" Mischievous asked while raising an eyebrow. ," We were wondering if we could share this compartment with you, there are no others" I said, still smirking. "Well, if you're going to be sharing a compartment with us, then we should know you're names" Mischievous said, sporting a smirk that could match mine.

We, Peter, James, Remus and I, took that as initiative to sit down. Once I had everything settled I got down on my knees and said, "Sirius Black, it's a pleasure I could meet you" and sported a smirk again. James did the same thing to innocent, but his girl blushed furiously. Behind us, Remus rolled his eyes before saying, "Don't mind them, my name is Remus Lupin, at service to keep these jerks away from you"  
Peter finally introduced himself as "P-p-p-p-Peter P-p-p-p-pettigrew"  
Mischievous, James and I snickered under our breath.


End file.
